


The Whisper Of Wisps

by HellishSam



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: Flangst?, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/pseuds/HellishSam
Summary: Cole's death anniversary is approaching and Daine’s mental state is deteriorating. Ydris goes undercover, determined to make his phoenix happy once more.





	The Whisper Of Wisps

Cole’s death anniversary date was coming close. And with this, Daine’s mental health was going down yet again, no matter how hard he tried to make himself happy. Nothing was lifting his mood anymore. No morning snuggles, riding any of his horses (even Cloud at this point), or reassurance from basically… everyone. In fact, that last one almost made him feel worse.

“Mon amour, I hate seeing you so upset. Are you okay?” Ydris asked, his voice soft, coming up behind Daine and wrapping his arms around him.

Daine sighed, focusing on the coffee he was making, “No, it’s just that time of the year.”

“...I thought spring passed already?” Daine let out a small chuckle, shaking his head at that comment.

“No, not that time of the year… it’s about Cole.”

A silence filled the room, heaviness suddenly hanging over them like a net full of anvils about to break and threaten to crush them. Daine bit his lip to keep himself from letting any tears slip. This would be the year he moved on. He needed to. He couldn’t keep holding onto what wasn’t there. It was unhealthy.

Ydris let out a sigh, letting go of Daine and leaned against the counter to face him, folding his arms. Daine never talked about Cole before, all Ydris knew was that they were close. Extremely close. And he could only wonder if he’d ever be that close to Daine. “Is there anything I can maybe do?”

Daine thought for a moment. “No… no I don’t think so.” He walked away back to his bedroom to get dressed and face the day. He felt bad for saying that but it was the truth. Nothing could really help him at this point. Maybe he was too far gone himself.

Once Daine left, Ydris sat in the living room. One leg crossed over the other and tapping his lip with a finger. He wanted Daine to feel better, he deserved to be happy. Ydris knew he couldn’t bring Cole back, and if he did that, it might just cause more problems than solutions. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. He hated when he couldn’t think of anything to do for his phoenix.

Ydris got up from where he was sitting and tapped his foot. What if he got Daine a gift? The gifts he gave Daine always seemed to make him feel better. Especially when it was a horse... Daine loved horses, obviously. He hadn’t gotten a new one in a while, though, maybe it was because of the time of year. And then it hit him, he knew exactly what to get his fiance. It was going to be hard, but hopefully worth it.

Daine seemed to like the gentle giant type of horses. Well, he seemed to love all horses, just he preferred a type. Cloud was a good example, he was young but very tall. Maybe it was just that Daine actually fit taller horses. Ydris felt a little bad that the zony was kind of small. Not so small that Daine’s legs would hang off, it was just tall enough for him so that didn’t happen. But before he did anything, he needed a disguise. Someone, like Daine, would be able to spot him a mile away if he went there dressed normally.

Ydris looked in the bathroom mirror and used his magic to turn both of his eyes the light blue color that his right one was colored. Magically, his pajamas turned into jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pale purple flannel. He stared at himself a little more. Maybe he should change it up a bit, just to be safe. Instead of the wavy black hair he usually had, he gave himself short ginger hair. Ydris even gave his eyes a hint of green, for flare. The flannel then went from the purple color to red. And he went as far to change his height a little.

He looked at himself again, something still didn’t match up. Right, redheads had freckles, how could he forget? Many redheads had visited him when he… got around. But to be fair, all their faces kind of blurred together. Once in a while a male came around, those were the faces he remembered most, of course Daine’s in particular. But he was getting distracted, he only had so much time to get this horse, and he needed to find it first. Taking one last look at himself, he was ready to go out looking completely different.

Ydris snuck his way out to the stable and slipped to his darling Zee. Upon seeing him, she seemed to let out what sounded like a snicker.

“Don’t laugh at me! Change was necessary if I want to surprise my phoenix.” He said, defending himself. “Besides, you need a small change yourself, Zee.” The magician smirked as the mare’s eyes widened. One moment she was a silver black North Swedish with purple eyes, the next, she was a thin bay Warmblood. Zee didn’t look particularly happy about this change but went with it. She found it sweet that her owner had finally found someone and wanted to make them happy.

Ydris had also magic-ed up some nice brown western tack. If he really wanted to blend in, he’d have to abandon the purple tack that he adored. Though, this saddle was quite comfy, maybe he would keep it. It was a smooth ride from South Hoof, to the ferry, and then to Silverglade village where Ydris knew the horse market was. Surely they’d have some new and exotic horses.

Riding up from the road to the horse market was easy, it took him by surprise when he saw Daine though. Ydris’ heartbeat picked up, not just because Daine might just see through the disguise, but because he was working. He’d never seen his phoenix properly work before. He’d only seen him give the horses grain and water. Daine always did the heavy work while he was away.

Daine had his beanie and usual jean jacket off, exposing those great arm muscles. His hair was also a mess from the mix of sweat and dust. Ydris swore he felt his mouth water as Daine picked up a bale of hay and throw it effortlessly into the loft. He could have sat there all day if Zee hadn’t shaken him out of his trance. “Right, right. We’re here to get a horse. Thank you, darling Zee.” The mare nickered in response. The magician rolled his eyes once more.

Ydris easily slid off of Zee’s back and walked around he market, looking at all the horses. One of them poked their head out and nipped at him, making a loud noise. Ydris jumped and bumped into a man which scared him out of his wits.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to, just… one of the horses-” A hearty man turned around to greet him. He had a terribly messy mustache that covered his mouth for the most part.

“Need help looking for a horse?” The man said, giving him an odd smile.

Ydris frowned in confusion, who was this man? Did he run the establishment? “I… suppose?”

Soon, Ydris was roped into looking at horses he wasn’t interested in looking at all and hearing this man ramble on was so tiring. He was sure Daine would get home before he even picked out a damn steed. But then, he saw it. A black Clydesdale with beautiful light blue eyes. It almost seemed to call to him. Ydris shut the man up with a finger to the lips and pointed to the giant black draft. “That one. Is perfect.”

Soon, papers were signed and money was exchanged (that Ydris made appear out of thin air, of course) and in no time, the horse was heading off to South Hoof.

While the horse was being shipped, Ydris couldn’t help but glance over to the barn at which Daine was working at. He had nothing better to do, anyway. Right now his fiancé seemed to be getting horses inside. Was it that time of day already? But it was only noon? Ydris didn’t question it. Daine had a way with horses and Ydris was fascinated by it. Though, all the Keepers of the Light had their own ways with horses, being able to calm or befriend any horse of any personality.

Ydris pretended to be looking at the other horses up for sale in the paddock nearby, often glancing to see what Daine was doing. Apparently Daine had been able to catch a break because the next thing Daine did was roll his neck in an attempt to crack it and flex his back muscles to release some tension. Ydris swallowed hard, but he was quickly snapped out of his thoughts thanks to the man who had helped him with picking out a horse. 

“That big Clydesdale you picked out has been shipped to your address. Are you sure you need a horse that big? You aren’t that tall…” The man had a puzzled look on his face as he looked at Ydris’ disguise.

“Yes. I’m sure.” Ydris said flatly, damn, Daine’s attitude really was rubbing off on him. He then hurried away to Zee. He had been here long enough as it was and he needed to get other work done. But he didn’t even make it half way to Zee as he smacked right into a certain worker.

Ydris was stuck staring at those beautiful orange eyes. His anxiety spiked as he could swear Daine was looking right past the red hair and sea-green eyes as he stared at him. But that thought quickly vanished with the killer glare that appeared on Daine’s face. “Bump into me again and see what happens.” He growled. Oh that rough voice made Ydris want to drop the disguise right then and there and teleport him and Daine back to the barn at South Hoof. Maybe they could roll around in the loft there. But he had a plan to go through with, so he only managed a small apology and jogged back over to Zee.

Once he greeted the mare, she gave him a bit of a glare. “Oh shush, a man can check out his fiance no matter the circumstances.” He grumbled, getting back onto the mare and going back to South Hoof, the imagine of Daine’s back muscles burned into his mind.

Back on the farm is when Ydris realized why Daine was putting those horses away. A rainstorm was rolling in fast. Thankfully, the barn was nice, warm, and cozy. He was now out of that horrid disguise and trying to set things in a hurry before Daine got home. He wanted to do things by hand, he realized Daine liked it better when he didn’t use magic, which made things a lot harder. Man, why did Daine have to have so many horses? At least he wasn’t as bad as Louisa, though. He couldn’t imagine having to individually braid or decorate over two hundred manes.

Finally, all that was left was the giant Clydesdale. He had kind eyes but seemed a bit bewildered when Ydris came at him with a ribbon to put around his neck, lifting his head up each time Ydris tried to put the purple satin around his large neck.

“Oh come on! He’s going to be home soon you stupid horse!” Panic was starting to rise in the magician’s chest again. Ydris had no idea what time it was due to the storm and he wanted everything to be perfect for his phoenix. But as he lifted his hands to put the ribbon around the tall horse’s neck again, the higher the horse lifted his head. Ydris sighed in defeat.

“Fine, you want to play it that way?” He growled at the horse, who snorted in response. Ydris jumped up and finally got the ribbon around the horse, stumbling back a little once he finally landed. After recovering, a smile crossed his face. The Clydesdale looked amazing with the simple purple satin ribbon around him. He just prayed that Daine would appreciate the 'small' gift.

The rest of the horses had ribbon braided into their manes and tails. They all looked simply great. Ydris had even gave them a good brush down so their coats were nice and clean. When he finally stepped back, he felt like he was going to pass out. Ydris could only imagine how tired Daine was, working all day and then in the rain. But before he got home, Ydris decided it would probably be best if he hopped in the shower and changed clothes. He was terribly sweaty. Curse this human form.

Daine was dead tired. Rain soaked his hair, but of course, it was so thick, it didn’t flatten much. And that dude who ran into him earlier was so… weird. He could only hope he didn’t obtain a stalker. Today was just weird altogether. That storm came out of nowhere and all he wanted to do was take a shower and sleep.

Walking into his house, he was greeted by the sight of his fiancé napping in the couch. A small smile appeared on his face. Maybe Ydris had a bit of a rough day too. Daine walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ydris stirred a little and half opened his eyes, looking at Daine.

“I thought you’d never come home, my phoenix.” Ydris whispered, his voice thick with tiredness.

Daine’s smile widened. “I’m glad you missed me, I’ll take a shower and maybe we can call it an early night.” He said, walking over to his bedroom to get comfier clothes. He eyed up the bed a little, tempted to just drop dead instead. But he forced himself to get in the shower as he smelled of horse and his hair was terribly itchy.

Ydris sat up, his own hair going in all different directions. He could hear the rain outside and looked at the clock on the counter near the sink which read 7 PM. Daine really did have a long day, apparently. The magician almost felt bad for making him stay up a little longer.

After emerging from the warm shower, already looking much better, Daine put on one of his tighter t-shirts. He then slipped on a pair of harem pants that were tight near his calves and ankles (he didn’t like super loose kind, they made him feel uncomfortable). He finally made his way out into the living room where Ydris was getting an umbrella.

“What in the world are you doing?” He asked, looking puzzled. Daine really didn’t feel like going out tonight. Especially in the cold rain.

“Oh, I have something to show you. But it’s in the barn.” Said the magician, giving Daine a genuinely sweet look. Daine rolled his eyes, slipping on his sneakers. He could only guess what the showman had planned.

“Alright, show me what you’re hiding.” He said as they made it to the barn. Ydris only smiled at him.

“I noticed you’ve been very gloomy as of late, my phoenix. I wanted to make it up to you.” He slid the barn door open, closing the umbrella and allowing his fiancé inside.

Daine’s eyes widened as he saw all of his horses’ manes decorated with care. He walked over to Cloud who’s mane was braided the most complexly. Daine’s eyes were starting to water as he pet his companion’s nose, pressing his forehead to Cloud’s. He breathed in the sweet scent of horse before opened his eyes again, a smile spreading across his face.

Before he could say thank you, Daine was welcomed by a new whinny. This one sounding deep and gentle. He looked up to see a new face in the cross ties at the end of the isle. Even from Cloud’s stall he could see the soft blue eyes and beautiful purple ribbon and bow around his neck. Daine looked at Ydris, who was smiling wide, and then back at the large black horse. He walked over and stroked the horse’s neck, feeling the soft thick fur, shocked at how dense it was. He was so speechless.

“You seemed very sad the past few days, Daniel, I know… I will never match to your friend Cole. But I want to make you happy at least.” Ydris said softly as he walked over and stood next to Daine.

Daine’s eyes started to water and he hugged Ydris. “Thank you so much… thank you.” He said, feeling himself start to choke up. And finally, he dared to speak three words that he always had trouble saying.

“I love you.” Daine murmured before kissing the magician And that was enough to warm Ydris’ heart. He was of course slightly jealous that he couldn’t seem to do better than a dead boy, but maybe it was just the fact of Daine trying to finally let go over years and years of sadness and grief. He wasn’t still in love with Cole. He just missed a close friend. And Ydris only wished he could relate, because then he could help Daine more than just getting him a new horse. Guilt poked at his heart like a knife just from the thought.

Daine finally let go and turned back to look at his new steed, another wide smile on his face as he sniffled, his face a little red from the tears. Soon all the guilt and anxiety Ydris was feeling went away. To see his phoenix smile was like a light in the darkness. Something to cherish for sure.

Daine was scratching the horse’s neck again when he turned to look at Ydris. Again, those bright golden ambrosia eyes, threatening to be his undoing. “...What do you think of the name Wisp?”

Ydris smiled at the new Clydesdale. The draft had a certain light in his eye, like a strong spirit that swore to be a good guardian. “I think Wisp is the perfect name for such a creature.”

The magician did more than just give a broken man a horse that day. He gave the man what he needed to finally heal his deepest wound.


End file.
